Ya Mu
Ya Mu was one of the three Sublime Paragons of the Fifth True World.Ch. 1008 Personality Ya Mu only ever admired one person in his life, Abyss Builders' Progenitor. But he also greatly despised his thickheaded stubbornness and that pitiful, ridiculous, foolish loyalty of his. Background Ya Mu was an old friend of the Abyss Builders' Progenitor. Once, he borrowed the fifth kiln to refine a treasure, but in return, he had to pay a price. He left his projection in one of the dimensions in the fifth kiln and the Mountain Shifter Art, the first of his seven Ultimate Arts, as a legacy for one fated person. At some point, Ya Mu left the Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and headed to the war between Dark Dawn and Saint Defier.Ch. 1005 Hisotry Book 4 When Su Ming, controlling the body of the Xuan Family's supreme treasure, arrived at Ya Mu's dimension in the fifth kiln, Reverend Zi Long and Zhu You Cai were already there.Ch. 1004 In that dimension was left legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. At that moment, Huang Mei appeared in that dimension too. Reverend Zi Long and Huang Mei tried to fly up, but they were forced back to the ground. Their cultivation bases were sealed. They had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Zhu You Cai went after them too. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered. Everyone from it was forced outside. They started climbing as well. During the climb there were tremors and Nian Yin from Xuan Shang's group fell down into the vortex in black canyon. During another series of tremors Xu Hui fell down.Ch. 1006 When Su Ming noticed it, he jumped down after her. In the black canyon Nian Yin turned into a beast was after them. Zhu You Cai threw down a chain for Su Ming, but Huang Mei obstructed with the chain. Su Ming tied Xu Hui to the chain and send her up.Ch. 1007 In the black canyon, Su Ming met Ya Mu's projection, who explained him the other ferocious part of the Mountain Shifter Art. He opened for Su Ming the gate to enter the earth, which was at the inverted mountain leading downward under the fog in black canyon. Su Ming accepted Ya Mu's challenge with a wicked smile. That reminded the old man about the only person he ever admired, the Abyss Builders' Progenitor. Su Ming was competing with ferocious spirits of dead cultivators. Ya Mu was interested in Su Ming's murderous aura and he changed rules of competition for his entertainment.Ch. 1009 While Su Ming fought ferocious spirits, he injected himself with God Ascension Nectar. That made his Ecang Clone go through a transformation. Su Ming fused with that part of Ecang for good, which interfered with a law of heaven. As one of the inspectors from Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos, Ya Mu's projection felt, he had the duty to kill all lives who interfere with the laws.Ch. 1010 At the moment of Ya Mu's killing intent, three golden-armored giants appeared. They were pulling chains of a golden chariot, in which rode Su Xuan Yi's third clone. He used his Abyss Sword Style to make a slash at the old man. Many mountains materialized, because of Mountain Shifter Art, but they crumbled from the the golden longsword. Su Xuan Yi's third clone spared Ya Mu's projection and told it to fulfill his promise about Mountain Shifter Art. Then he disappeared.Ch. 1011 Ya Mu was not gonna interfere with Su Ming, but he didn't want to make the test easier. Su Ming finished absorbing blood, flesh and cultivation base of the three ferocious spirits. Then he moved towards the biggest and strongest ferocious spirit with the white tuft on his forehead. The ferocious spirit saw through Su Ming's Illusion of Stars, Sun, and Moon and broke it. Su Ming tried to destroy his will, because he knew how powerful that ferocious spirit was. Ya Mu promised him freedom to for winning against Su Ming. Ch. 1012 The ferocious spirit used the Seven Seals Rune on Su Ming, but the Abyss Builder used possession.Ch. 1013 After Su Ming finished possession, he glared at Ya Mu and declared his victory. The old man opened vortex at the summit of inverted mountain, where could be seen the mountain, which others were climbing. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit. He was prepared to fight others, if Ya Mu would unseal their cultivation bases, but the old man didn't do it. He kept to his word and gave the serendipity to Su Ming. When Su Ming was gaining epiphany about Mountain Shifter Art, Huang Mei used his big gourd to kill him.Ch. 1014 Zi Long nad Long Hai recognized it as the legendary treasure gourd. When Huang Mei was certain of triumph, Su Ming pulled out his small Immortal Slaying Gourd. Everyone was in disbelief. Illusory small female human from Huang Mei's gourd came out, but she only showed her infatuation to small male human from Su Ming's gourd. Ch. 1015 Huang Mei's gourd shattered to pieces and he jumped off the mountain into the dark canyon, but Ya Mu saved him and gave him chance to enter the gate to earth. Both small humans returned to Su Ming's gourd. Su Ming noticed change in Ya Mu's tone and he decided to test him. Ya Mu explained his action of saving Huang Mei to possess his body to leave the fifth kiln. Su Ming fished was information and made Ya Mu mention Su Xuan Yi's third clone. Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art and the dimension was collapsing.Ch. 1016 While others were transferred to other dimensions, Su Ming was absorbing cultivation bases and life forces of Ya Mu's ferocious spirits and dimension. Old man released the full power of essence of his dimension on purpose. Whether Su Ming could succesfully absorb it was not his concern. It was to get back at Su Xuan Yi. Ya Mu turned into Huang Mei's body and left the fifth kiln.Ch. 1017 When Ya Mu saw Su Ming's three clones reaching Lunar Kalpa Realm and forming Three Mountains Illuminate the Moon, he was impressed. He figured out Su Ming's cultivation path - from death to life, from midwinter to spring. Ya Mu was musing how Su Ming might reach Life Realm in near future. Then he disappeared.Ch. 1019 Powers Ya Mu was at Sublime Paragon Realm. He had seven Ultimate Arts. First style was Mountain Shifter Art. Ya Mu inherited it from Mountain Shifter Expanse Cosmos. With this Art one can manifest many mountains. Reference List Category:Fifth True World Category:Sublime Paragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters